The unexpected
by Melumiadiaz
Summary: What would happen if Doug and Evie tell The Evil Queen they are dating? We can only said that the unexpected happen.


**This is a Devie story from the Descendants Disney franchise. I don't own any of this characters I just fall in love with this couple. This is a one-shot for now but not sure. English is not my native language but I'm an English Professor so please feel free to correct me so I can improve more in my skills. Please enjoy.**

The unexpected

"Do not panic is just her mother, what can she do give you a poison apple?" I muttered. Before I even noticed my horrible mistake of words I could feel a pillow thrown at me.

"Could you stop she did it once!" Evie said. I watch the anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm just nervous! I know she wants you to married a prince with a big castle and lots of mirrors. I can only promise some things but I'm not even closed to a prince! What if she gets angry and do something in order for you to go back to her so I could never see you, or touch you or..." before I even was able to finish my ramble I feel her soft lips press against my lips so I was only able to wrap my arms around her waist and press her harder against my body. I know I should be gentler but who can assure me this is not the last kiss I have from an angel.

She breaks our kiss and grabs my face. "Calm down! She is in the Isle unable to do anything besides don't speak to me ever again." I would love to pay more attention to what she just told me but I was so lost in her big brown eyes to realize she already walk to the computer.

"Okay! Are you going to help me with the chat or not?" she chirped in a beautiful tone. I walk towards her but with only one thing in mind how I let her convince me to tell her mom that we were dating?

**FLASHBACK**

"We need to tell your parents that we are dating before Sleepy Jr blurt it out in a reunion!" Evie said. She was pacing in my room for the last 10 minutes. "My parents will take it nicely and also Sleepy Jr will never tell them after Mal grab him by the collar, while Jay and Carlos surround him, and threat him to make his life a living hell if he told anyone about us" I replied. That was a very stressful day my cousin decides to do a "joke" about Evie still being look as VK like the others but before he was able to finish his sentence was grab by Mal, Jay and Carlos.

I have to calm down everyone so my cousin could be able to finish his thoughts that were "people still looks at Evie as a VK as all of you but she is more than perfect for my cou..." Sleepy Jr started to snore a little bit. "HEY!" we all shout towards him "SORRY!" as he wake up quickly "As I was saying she is perfect for Doug but don't worry about Gordon or Uncle Grumpy they will accept it eventually" he paused "I should start to order my bad jokes in my mind before a blur them out. Okay. Bye!" we all stare at the hallway as he starts to sleep walking again. "Okay we all need to relax and go to sleep before we do something that we can't amend" Mal command as she push Jay and Carlos away from us.

"Besides is not like we are telling your mother about us until is too late for her to separate us" I laughed. But as I see to her direction I knew that I gave her a horrible idea for me but a wonderful one for her. "As you said your parents will take it nicely we are going to tell my mother first so we have a bad reaction first and wash it out with a good one" she stated as she start to smile at me in a way I could ever denied her anything.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Well after a little argument I agree to tell her mother first so we can end with the pain of this conversation that is telling The Evil Queen that her daughter has been dating for the last year a son of the Seven Dwarfs that it was not even one of the most important of them. I sighed and stare at Evie wondering what I did in another life to be rewarded with this blue hair angel as MY GIRLFRIEND not just a girl friend but MY GIRLFRIEND. I assume I was staring at her to intensely as she look at me and said "can you stop diminish your worth? You are my prince and I'm the one that do not deserve such a sweet and lovely boyfriend like you after all I'm just a VK". I have to blink several times before realize my cousin "joke" get her too deeply.

"NO, NO, NO! My sweet angel you are so much more than a VK" I replied as I started to hug her from the back "Who can do a chemistry problem in less than 5 minutes while every other person still reading the instructions?" I can fell the smile forming in her lips "Who can beat me up with one hand while still have her hair flawless? Who can do a dress that anyone would die for every single day and still sleep 8 hours so she doesn't have a tired face in the morning? Who is so near been able to buy her own castle with only her skills that probably were inherited of her mother? Who can do her entire homework before I finish band practice so she can help me with literature?" she turns around and faces me so I continue "Who can make anyone surrender to her feet just with a flash of her smile? Who can make me go to the moon and back of anything the she desires?" she looks at me and smile. "Who is the one that I will give my entire part of the mine in order to be with her because the only treasure that I ever need is her love?" I finished with a sweet kiss in her lips.

"Did you hear that mom?" she smirked. I get entirely froze in place. What does her mother hear about my feelings towards her? Okay I'm prepare to be kill right know. I turn my body towards the screen and see a very pleased Evil Queen smiling towards me.

"Good choice child! Probably is not a prince or someone of importance but you truly make him surrender to your will and most important he loves you as I never saw anyone love anyone in my whole life that will make Snow White die to the core" Evil Queen smirked and proceed to speak "I may confess that I was so dearly concern about this whole dating a dwarf not even speak Dopey's son of them all but well I may said I consider sending some poison treats to his way but you know me as the fairest of them all I drop the idea" she finished.

I cannot even describe the relief I felt when she finish speaking but before I could jump of pure happiness I notice that Evie was so frozen in place. I started to feel concern of her reaction but before I could even ask what is happening she face her mother "How do you know he is Dopey's son? I was hoping that you hear all the amazing things he thinks about me before I even tell you who his father is or that he wasn't a prince". That is when I also froze in place.

"Don't be so clever darling when that little King lover of Mal allow us to have cable in this dump I started to follow all your appearances with the court as a fashion designer, I have to said you give me enough bragging rights of my impeccable taste in fashion here. I started to notice a man behind you all the time!" I could feel how Evie gulp her fear "I told to myself if he doesn't appear in this fashion scene he is probably a dirty sidekick. Nonetheless I research with Hunter this little lover sidekick you have and found that he was a dwarfs' son but was not even a couple hours ago I was informed that he was Dopey's son" Evie reaches for my hand and grab me so tight I almost whine.

"I was so disappointed that all your training was wasted in a sidekick lover but Hunter point it out that I can brag about your skills that where all my effort to people. That is when I realize that I didn't want you to be married to a prince because of all the money, wealth, status, castles and don't get me started in public recognition..." Evie cut the entire ramble with a gentle "your point is?" The Evil Queen stops her nonsense and stares down to her hands and took a deep breath "I only wanted for you to found happiness and take care of yourself the best you can with the skills I taught you. In my head all you can do to be a successful person in the high class was to married a prince. Like I did many years ago but I wasn't happy and then this entire Snow White thing happens and I was sent to this dump. But I finally found my happiness with your father but it was too late for me but not for you I always knew deep inside of me that the prince thing wasn't the answer but is the only thing that seem logical to me."

Now this is the moment I realize that villains also have a vulnerable side the only thing is that they don't know how to express it because after all they were just evil for all the people around. This makes me wonder if they were truly the villains at the end sure they do horrible things in the past and were condemn to be lock in an Island but they have to be the evil of them all if not they will be perceived as weak and unworthy; and that for sure is going to be the end of their reign if they ever have one in the Island. So in order to survive they taught all their kids to be evil, as they didn't have a way out for them, in order to survive an Island that only the evil of them all will have a "better" tomorrow.

I look over my beautiful girlfriend she was looking to the screen and a single tear was shed. "Mom, you did the best you can do for me and my friends in that Island. I'm very happy that you understand my love towards Doug and they you are able to brag to all back there of my success." Evie winked the last statement and my jaw drop to the floor. "Wonderful my child! That is my evil little princess so you better started doing two dresses every day so you can buy the biggest castle in the reign, and adapt a whole wing just for me with LOTS AND LOTS OF MIRRORS and a BIG CROWN in the center with a ruby in the middle just like your necklace over there." The Evil Queen started to laugh hysterically.

"And you sidekick lover better get me the BIGGEST ruby to be in my crown! Please stop sweating I will never do anything to harm you UNLESS you do something to me precious bragging rights daughter and then now even the fairy godmother wand will protect you!" I feel the piercing green eyes starring and me. I will not be dead for be her boyfriend but if I hurt her and to be honest I will kill me if I ever do something to her.

"Okay! Hunter said he loves you and that he will see you all soon in our next video chat in 3 months! Bye sidekick lover and bye my child!" and with that the call ended. Wait why Hunter loves Evie! I could feel the blood rushing throw my veins and I started to get very angry.

"This went better that I ever expected! Mom and dad are very pleased with you and also they gave you their blessing as my boyfriend" Evie smiled. I have such a confused face that she look over me with a concerned expression. "Didn't you know that my father is Hunter? I know is weird and they don't act as a couple by any meanings but they love each other in their evil way" Evie stated.

"This is explain your big brown eyes!" that is the only thing you can think of Doug really. But before I was able to scolded myself more Evie started to laugh hysterically it sound just like her mother but with a very velvet tone to it.

"Are you laughing at me?" I tried to sound hurt but I fail and I started to laugh myself. When we stop the room started to feel normal until a whisper that us of the comfortable silence.

I sign to the closet and motion for Evie to stay where she was. I open the door with a BANG and three people immediately fall to the ground.

Of course Mal, Carlos and Jay will be in the room when we spoke to The Evil Queen but they could just ask to be in the room. They didn't have to hide in the closet to protect Evie, because I'm more than sure they weren't here to protect me.

"So! You win The Evil Queen and Hunter's hearts. Oh gosh that was a horrible statement!" Mal shy away. It took 5 seconds before everyone in the room started to laugh about the heart statement.

"This was too much drama for one evening. What all of you think about a pizza and movie night in our bedroom?" Jay finally said.

"I think that is perfect for us!" I said as I grab Evie's hand and kiss it.

"Don't eat in front of the lonely people would you?" Carlos joked. We all laugh before Mal, Jay and Carlos get up and start to walk towards the door.

"We will start to prepare the movie and the pizza. You guys get the drinks and we see you in the bedroom in 30 minutes!" Mal told us while she dragged Jay and Carlos out of the room.

"Well that was not what I expected to happen today!" I said. While I started to grab my phone, my wallet and my keys so we can get the drinks.

"We have to get used to **the unexpected** from now on." Evie said as we closed the door of the bedroom. I don't know what is going to happen with my family or with our lives but I will happily found out as long as I am with Evie by my side.


End file.
